Quand les masques tombent
by ti'flamboyant
Summary: Un grand retour en arrière, un bal, des masques


Quand les masques tombent

- Non Lanie, il est hors de question que je t'accompagne à cette soirée.

- Pourtant ça te ferait le plus grand bien Honey, combien de fois es-tu sortie depuis que Will est parti ? Je vais te le dire moi. Zéro fois. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Kate, il faut que tu sortes, que tu rencontres du monde. Je ne te demande pas de trouver l'homme de ta vie mais il faut que tu te changes les idées.

- Ecoutes Lanie, je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai besoin de respirer un peu.

- Sauf que ça fait presque trois mois que tu essayes de respirer, il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un de fasse du bouche à bouche !

Kate roula des yeux.

- Ou bien, oh non, tu ne vas pas changer de bord !

- Ça va pas Lanie, il faut toi aussi que tu te trouves un mec et en vitesse.

- Alors accompagnes-moi, si tu ne fais pas pour toi, fais le pour ta meilleure amie, s'il te plait ?

- Bon ok, mais une seule fois alors et c'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

- Super alors je passe te prendre demain soir vers 20h30 et n'oublies pas, c'est une soirée masquée.

- Une quoi ?

Tu as parfaitement entendu, fit Lanie en quittant le bureau de Kate.

Au siège de Black Pawn

- C'est hors de question Gina, je ne vais pas aller à cette stupide soirée, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt puisque je devrais être masqué.

- Toi, l'homme qui adore les mystères, tu ne peux pas rater une occasion pareille. Tu ne veux pas savoir secrètement ce que les gens pensent de toi ?

- Je sais que ceux qui achètent mes livres m'aiment bien et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Le problème c'est qu'en venant de tuer Derrick Storm, tu as dû perdre beaucoup d'admirateurs et –trices et d'après mes sources, tu n'as aucune idée pour un nouveau bouquin, alors bouges toi un peu, va rencontrer du monde, peut-être que l'inspiration te frappera à nouveau.

- Aurais-tu peur pour ta poule aux doigts d'or ?

- Pas du tout mais s'il te plait Richard, fais ce que je te dis pour une fois.

- Bon ok, mais il n'y aura pas d'autres soirées après ça, si ce n'est pour mon prochain roman.

- Merci Richard. Bon je te laisse, n'oublies pas, demain soir les portes ouvriront à 21h00 au Row NYC.

Le lendemain soir au Row NYC hôtel

- Lanie, j'en ai assez, je vais prendre l'air. Et puis j'en ai marre de porter ce loup, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer .Si tu me cherches je serai sur la terrasse.

- Comme tu voudras Kate, moi je continue à danser, j'ai repéré quelques jolis spécimens.

Kate s'éloigna, s'arrêta au bar pour prendre un verre de whisky et rejoignit la terrasse. Cette dernière était presque déserte, cela lui fit un bien fou de se retrouver au calme, à l'intérieur la musique était assourdissante. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, la vue était magnifique, c'était bien la seule chose positive de cette soirée. Elle respira à plein poumon et fut même tentée d'ôter son masque mais se ravisa, après tout, c'était la règle numéro un de cette soirée, elle ne voulait définitivement pas se faire remarquer. Cette petite sortie aller être très longue, elle avait promis à Lanie de rester jusqu'à la fin mais il n'était que 22h30 et déjà sa patience commençait à en prendre un coup. Elle finit son verre et le posa. Son esprit s'était mis à vagabonder vers une de ses enquêtes en cours, elle aurait mille fois préféré être au poste et profiter du calme pour revoir tous les éléments du dossier et être prête à 100 % pour l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait mener le lendemain.

Soudain un vacarme se fit entendre derrière elle, elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir un homme étalé par terre, le pauvre tenait dans sa main un vase. Il venait de rater la marche qui menait à la terrasse et avait fait basculer un petit guéridon, sur lequel étaient posés jadis quelques verres vides et un vase. Elle s'approcha de lui pour voir s'il m'avait rien de cassé.

- Ça va ?

Il ne leva pas tout de suite la tête, trop occupé à râler.

- Maudis masque, on y voit rien avec ce truc, j'aurais pas dû venir, je le savais. Mais non, il faut toujours que je fasse plaisir et voilà ou j'en…

Il leva la tête en s'apercevant de l'ombre devant lui.

- … suis.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Excusez- moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu. Oui, ça va. Merci. L'avantage c'est qu'avec ce masque, si nous sommes amenés à nous recroiser, vous ne vous souviendrez pas de moi comme le type qui s'est vautré lamentablement dans une soirée.

Kate esquissa un sourire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Merci

Il lui prit la main et se releva, ramassa le guéridon et y posa le vase.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas fan des loups.

- Pas vraiment, enfin c'est plutôt le principe de la soirée qui me déplait.

- Ah bon ?

- J'aime rencontrer des gens et il y a tellement de chose qu'un visage peut laisser transparaître, je trouve ça dommage de le cacher. Au fait, je m'appelle…

Il se retint au dernier moment.

- Ah oui, ça aussi je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est vrai. Et vous, que faîtes- vous dehors au lieu de vous amuser ?

- Je crois que je suis un peu dans le même cas que vous, ma meilleure amie a voulu que je l'accompagne et vous, qui vous a entrainé ici si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Une amie ou plutôt mon ex-femme.

- Vous savez que ces 2 mots-là vont rarement ensemble !

- Bon d'accord, amie était peut-être un mot un peu fort, mais nous travaillons toujours ensemble, ma collègue alors ?

- Collègue si vous voulez.

- Ça vous dit une promenade dans le parc ?

- Avec plaisir, tant que je reste loin de ce vacarme, ça me va.

Ils se baladèrent pendant près d'une heure, discutant de tout et de rien, en essayant de ne rien dévoiler sur leur identité. La littérature policière remplit une bonne partie de leur conversation. Bizarrement ils se sentaient très à l'aise tous les deux, comme s'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.

- Je crois que je devrais retourner à l'intérieur avant que mon amie se demande vraiment si je ne l'ai pas abandonnée.

- J'ai passé un très agréable moment. Merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi, c'est réciproque.

- Vous permettez que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la terrasse ?

- Bien sûr.

Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bon eh bien je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir.

Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser tout en la fixant du regard. Les jambes de Kate étaient devenues coton. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et pour la première fois de la soirée, elle était contente de porter ce loup qui lui cachait une partie du visage. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et quand il amorça un recul, elle le retint d'une pression presque imperceptible sur la main. Castle se pencha alors et vient embrasser sa joue. Il resta là quelques secondes lui laissant le choix de la suite des évènements. Elle tourna la tête, ferma les yeux et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes doucement. Elle n'avait encore jamais connu un premier baiser aussi tendre. Une synchronisation parfaite. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, s'enivrant de son parfum à la cerise. Elle se laissa complètement aller mais une petite voix intérieure la rappeler très vite à l'ordre « Quoi ! Kate Beckett qui se laisse complètement aller dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne connait absolument pas ! Reprends toi ma vieille, il t'a bien eu celui-là ! ». Elle se détacha alors de Castle sans préambule.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Non c'est moi pardon, je vous saute dessus alors qu'on vient juste de se rencontrer.

- Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, au contraire, vous m'avez laissé le choix mais je n'ai pas fait le bon. Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et je ne pense pas être la personne qu'il vous faut.

- J'avais l'impression qu'on s'entendait bien pourtant tout à l'heure.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, c'était très agréable de discuter avec vous et de vous… enfin bref mais je risque de vous faire souffrir. Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. Au revoir.

Sur ceux elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la salle de danse où elle trouva Lanie qui faisait une pause.

- Eh Girl, où étais-tu, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es partie. Tu veux un verre ?

- Volontiers.

Lanie commanda un cocktail en plus et elles trinquèrent

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu Kate

- Je prenais l'air dehors et j'ai discuté avec du monde.

- Tu n'aurais pas croisé ton écrivain préféré par hasard, il parait qu'il est ici ce soir.

- Mon quoi ?

Ne fais pas l'innocente Kate, tu as tous ses bouquins chez toi, tu sais, Richard Castle, le grand brun avec les yeux bleus.

Kate s'étouffa avec son cocktail.

- Ça va ?

Oui c'est rien t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste avalé de travers. Non je ne l'ai pas vu, de toute façon avec ces masques comment j'aurais pu le reconnaitre. On finit notre verre et on rentre, y'en a qui bosse demain je te rappelle.

- Ok

Toute la nuit Kate se retourna dans son lit. Comment avait-elle pu embrasser Richard Castle sans s'en rendre compte. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie et au plus vite, vu sa réputation de toute façon elle n'était qu'une conquête de plus à son palmarès. Mais elle devait bien avouez qu'il savait si prendre avec les femmes.

Quelques années plus tard

- Beckett, je vous raccompagne, pour une fois que j'ai pris ma voiture ?

- Si vous voulez, ça m'évitera d'attendre un taxi dans le froid.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Pas un silence lourd mais un silence apaisant. Ils arrivaient à quelques rues de chez Kate lorsqu'elle se lança.

- Castle, je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour votre invitation, vous savez après le hold-up. J'ai vraiment apprécié. J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec Martha, Alexis et vous.

- Y'a pas de quoi, ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi.

- Vous comptiez peut-être sortir après vu que vous avez pris la Ferrari.

- Il est loin le temps où je faisais ronfler le moteur pour attirer le regard des filles, non, la raison et beaucoup moins glamour, je vous assure. Il faut juste que je fasse tourner le moteur de temps en temps.

- En ville ?

- Si ça vous dit on peut aller faire un tour sur l'autoroute. Enfin sauf si vous voulez vraiment aller dormir.

- Je suis de repos demain alors pourquoi pas, après tout il n'est pas très tard.

- Alors c'est parti, accrochez-vous Kate.

- Heu, je vous rappelle que je suis de la police Castle, alors doucement quand même.

- A vos ordres lieutenant.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement l'autoroute et roulèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de sortir pour pouvoir faire demi-tour, discutant cette fois-ci de tout et de rien.

- Vous voulez prendre le volant Beckett pour le retour ?

- Non ça ira merci, je dois avouer que vous faîtes ça très bien. C'est très agréable.

Le chemin du retour fut également animé par leurs discussions.

- Vous voulez monter boire une boisson chaude Castle ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Tenez, rentrez dans le garage, ma voisine est partie jusqu'à la fin du mois, sa place de parking est libre.

Il se gara et ils montèrent dans l'appartement de Kate.

- Installez-vous sur le canapé, je vais nous faire des boissons chaudes. Vous voulez un café ou autre chose ?

- Un café, ce sera parfait.

Kate revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leur boisson préférée. Elle en tendit un à Castle et posa le sien sur la table basse, le temps d'enlever ses bottes. Puis elle reprit son café et cala ses jambes sous elle. La discussion avait repris, oscillant entre rire et sérieux. Ils avaient tous les deux remarqués des changements au cours de cette soirée les regards étaient plus insistants, les sourires plus détendus et charmeurs. Ils étaient bien mais malgré les efforts de Kate pour arriver à cacher ses bâillements, Castle s'en aperçut et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

- Je vais rentrer Kate, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Il remarqua une pointe de tristesse dans son regard mais ne dit rien, ce soir ils avaient fait un énorme pas en avant et ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Il se leva, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur saisir son avant-bras.

- Restes !

Il se retourna surpris. Elle avait les yeux baissés.

- Tu veux bien rester ?... Je n'ai aucune envie que tu partes ce soir.

Elle leva les yeux. Il était là, étonné, ne disant rien pour une fois. Peu à peu elle vit dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus une étincelle, de la joie mais aussi de l'interrogation.

- Restes avec moi.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche encore entrouverte. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Lui prenant doucement la main elle entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres si tentantes. Il esquissa enfin un sourire qui sonna comme un top départ. A peine avait-elle posé ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement qui le fit sourire franchement cette fois. Leur lèvres se happaient, se suçotaient, se mordillaient. Ce qui avait commencé comme un baiser doux et tendre devint très vite beaucoup plus fougueux et passionné. Jamais Kate n'avait ressentie une telle envie pour un homme, ses mains courraient dans ses cheveux, descendaient dans son dos, sur ses fesses, parfaites, remontaient pour venir attraper ses épaules, puis redescendaient pour sortir les pans de la chemise. C'est à bout de souffle qu'elle se détacha lentement de lui et murmura en souriant contre ses lèvres.

- Row

- Quoi ?

- Row Nyc hôtel, 3 ans, tu portais un grand masque noir et jaune.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Plus tard lors de cette soirée j'ai su qui tu étais, puis il y a notre première affaire et enfin notre premier baiser sous couverture, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

- Et moi je n'ai jamais oublié ce parfum de cerises.

- Je t'aime Richard Alexander Roger Castle et d'avoir failli te perdre lors du holdup à la banque m'a fait comprendre ta réaction au cimetière. Je ne veux pas perdre une seconde de plus, je te veux à mes côtés au poste et plus que tout je te veux à mes côtés tous les matins et tous les soirs.

- Attention Détective, vous risquez de devenir accro.

- Pas de risque, je suis déjà accro de toute façon.

- Enfin le masque tombe.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et embrasse-moi.

- Tu es sûre de faire le bon choix ?

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Humm, définitivement le bon choix.


End file.
